


Prey of the Demon Monk

by xnakkers



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnakkers/pseuds/xnakkers
Summary: What happens to the group when they enter a spiritual swamp that is home to a demon monk? A plot by Naraku has made the group wish they had never followed a shard into the swamp from hell.As they fight for they're lives from an angered demon monk who's intentions are not known but holds the power to turn anyone into a half or full demon. It becomes worse then the group is seperated and left for the monk to hunt them down and Inuyasha has been infected with the monks demonic spell of transformation.Will Kagome be able to being Inuyasha back to his senses and help the others or will they all suffer the wrath of the demon monk?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Deep inside a swamp not too far from a small village was a person in a black robe covering his entire body holding a monks staff, he was sitting on a root from a giant tree he was under. The rings on his staff started to shake as a rather dark presence started to come from behind. A man jumps down from the tree and lands in front of the other. 

“Ah there you are monk.” said the man who’s voice sounded deep and menacing. 

“What the hell do you want?” the other man croaked. “A demon…no half demon such as yourself wouldn’t be here unless they need something.”

As he spoke demon crows began to surround the two in the trees around. “Aw look what you’ve done now you’ve bothered them.” the black clothed monk groaned as he looked up and saw dozens of red eyes stare down at the two. “Such nebby creatures.” 

“I’m here to purpose something to you.” the man said. 

“Purpose what? Your hand in marriage? Sorry but I am not interested.” the monk said.

The demonic aura of the person in front of the monk grew stronger causing his staff to shake in his arms. “Silence!”

“Geez someone can’t take a joke. Lighten up will you and just tell me what you want me for? But first…will it peek my interest?” the monk asked.

“It should. You see I have a bunch of pest that are out there tailing my every move.” he explained.

“Go on…”

“And I would to request your assistance on disposing them.” the man then goes in his robe to pull out a small shard that was rather dark looking. “And in exchange I offer a shard of the sacred jewel to help with your task.”

The other could tell he was clearly being examined by the monk as he was quiet. The monk then starts to laugh. “You must be crazy to ask a monk of all people to do your dirty work.” the monk laughed. “And then offer a shard of the sacred jewel when you have the whole thing…well almost the whole thing. 

“Clearly I know who I’m talking too.” the man said. “You are a demon monks…but not just any demon monk…you are the strongest of them all.” 

“Obviously you do…and is that all you know about me?” the monk asked.

“Thats all I need to know to put some trust into someone like you. No other monks can compare to your strength and I need your assistance to throw a group of fools into ruin.”

The other couldn’t see but the monk was smiling under the robe as if he was glad the other only knew that part of him. “I see. But alas you forgot that I am not the only monk that is strong in this here swamp.” he said as he got up. “My son lives in this forest…and he is the second strongest monk that lives here. Hell sometimes I think he is just as strong as I. But he doesn’t need to know that.”

“So there are two of you here?” the man asked.

“Of course, we are the strongest monks and together our power is simply like no other. Then again sir I could say the same about you, you are truly unique.”

“I appreciate the compliment but I need to know…are you willing to accept this job of mine?” the man asked.

The monk scratched his head. “It sounds tempting since its been kind of quiet here in this swamp for a while. Describe to me about these…people you want me to dispose of? If it is a bunch of lousy humans surely you could take care of them.” the monk said.

“Most of them are human. One is a Demon Slayer, another is a pure Monk, and the last one is a young girl that possess powers of a priests.”

“Is that all of them?”

“Not quiet, the group also contains a cat demon, and a fox demon. But I am not so concerned with them. Its the half demon that is with them, thats the strongest one of the group and obviously a thorn in my side, next to that young priests.” the man growled. “The others are easy.”

Hearing about the half demon made the monk’s eyes glow yellow. “Oh? Half demon you say? I believe you have my attention now.” 

“I thought so.” the man said.

“Despite the two you are most concerned about the whole group sounds like prey for both me and my son.” he monk chuckled. “Tell you what uh…I didn’t catch your name.”

“Naraku.” the man said.

“Tell you what Naraku, you let us get rid of that troublesome group for free of charge but…we do need to use the shard to lure them in here and more importantly…” he opens his hand out to the other. “Let me see it now.”

Naraku’s eyes shifted to the others hand as he grunted and placed the jewel in the monks hand in which the monk closes his hand real quick after that.

“We need to use this to lure them here so that the fun can begin.” he said. “I haven’t had the pleasure in doing that in a long time since, don’t worry Naraku when you bring them here you can leave and we’ll take care of the rest…”

Naraku grinned. “Sounds like a deal too me.”

“Of course.” the monk agreed.

Underneath the evaluated root the two were standing on something moved in the shadows and two red eyes glowed in the darkness as the demon crows started to fly around the giant tree they were perched on.

...

..

.


	2. The Swamp of the Demon Monk

“Are you sure we’re heading the right way?” Inuyasha asked as the group was following the girl.

“Sure we are. I can sense a shard of the sacred jewel far off past this forest.” Kagome explained as she pointed straight ahead.

“Whatever you say then.” Inuyasha huffed.

“Take it easy Inuyasha you do know that Kagome wouldn’t lie about sensing the jewel shards.” Shippo said as he jumped on Kagome’s shoulder.

“Its fine let him pout and what not. He’s just getting antsy about collecting them all.” Kagome said told the little demon, giving him a pat on the head.

“I am not getting antsy!” Inuyasha barked.

“Yeah you are but its alright we all need to hurry and find the remaining jewel shards before Naraku does.” she said.

“Heh, as if I’m letting that bastard become a full demon. That wish is just for me only.” Inuyasha growled as he put his hands in his sleeves.

“About that…..are you sure its what you really want Inuyasha…? You are already in a class of your own is becoming a full demon still something you want to be?” Kagome asked the half demon.

“Of course…I’ve told you, there is nothing more than what I want is to become a full demon.”

“Let him keep thinking that.” Miroku whispered in Sango’s ear. “He’s not forgetting the possibilities that could happen if the jewel does turn him full demon. I mean we’ve seen it before on the battlefield.”

“You do have a point….” Sango said and Kirara meows.

Mirkou nodded his head. “Thats what I worry about his idea.”

Inuyasha growls. “What are you two talking about behind my back?”

“Oh nothing Inuyasha.” Miroku said as he touches Sango’s butt to change the topic, which resulted in her smacking him hard across the cheek.

“Idiot.” Shippo said.

As that was over the group had finally got out of the forest and at a path that led straight to a village and in the distance they could hear the sounds of a swamp nearby.

“Looks like we made it.” Sango said. “Do you sense the jewel still Kagome?”

“Its closer…” she said as she looked around. “But its….moving…”

“So that means whoever has it is nearby watching us probably.” Inuyasha growled as he too looks around while using his ears to pick up sound.

“Lets keep moving and see what happens.” Miroku said.

As the group quietly walked closer towards the village the more the jewel shard moved around following them.

“Whats going on with it now Kagome?” Sango asked

“Its moving around as if it is flying…but it is indeed following us.” she said.

“Flying huh?” Inuyasha said as he reaches to grab his sword.

That is what would then trigger the holder of the jewel shard to come out and fly towards them at some speed missing they’re heads with its talons as it came around again to aim at them again.

“Oh great its one of those damn demon crows!” Inuyasha scoffed as he brought out Tessagia

Everyone prepared to hit the demonic bird but it would then fly away and into the village where it had attacked a couple of villagers to make a scene for them to hurry over and find out what happened to those it attacked.

A lady was trying to calm her baby down and a man carrying wood had fallen over due to the crow scratching his head as it fly by them. The crow would continue to mess with people as it made its round in the village, anyone who was outside would get spooked by it.

The group would run into the village and spot the chaos the flying demon had created and immediately started helping those who were affect besides Inuyasha who went on to chase the demon.

“Come here you coward!” he shouted at the demon who was flying further away from him.

“Should one of us go after him?” Shippo asked as he helped Sango and Kagome pick up wood.

“Kiara follow Inuyasha and make sure he doesn’t do anything reckless!” Sango ordered the demon cat who nodded and transformed, following Inuyasha’s scent through the village.

She caught up to Inuyasha who had now left the village and was following the bird towards the swamp. What he didn’t see was tons movement in the trees and some red eyes on the branches as the demon crow got closer. It let out a caw and flew into the swamp.

“Heh as if you are gonna get away from me!” before he could enter the swamp Kirara had quickly jumped in front of him and roared for him to stop. Growling at the trees in front of them as Inuyasha could now see that there was demon crows by the dozens just staring down at them with glowing red eyes.

“Thanks Kiara.” Inuyasha said as the cat demon started to push him away, having a huge wave of uneasy come over the demon.

While being pushed away Inuyasha caught a glance at something in the swamp grounds staring right at them with glowing red eyes. It looked like a deer with its arms tucked in a black robe watching quietly as the two walked back into the village. Then the demon crows started to move, feathers falling from the sky as Inuyasha continued to watch till the demon pointed at them and the birds started coming after the two.

In the village everyone was done checking up on each other when they all heard the sound of crows coming towards the village. Inuyasha and Kiara quickly ran into the village and that made many people hurry into they’re home’s for protection as the crows were following the two.

When the group notice the noise coming from they’re area of the village they would spot the two demons hurrying over towards them.

“Hey you two!” Kagome greeted did you ca-“ she stopped when she saw them run past her.

“Run!” Inuyasha shouted at the group.

When the noises got louder the group turned around they would then see the huge flock of demon crows coming right at them.

The group are soon running, following the other two in front as they are trying to escape the demon crows from possibly pecking or tearing them to shreds.

“Inuyasha what did you do?!” Kagome shouted at the half demon.

“I did NOTHING!” He shouted as they kept on running.

As they all are running a villager catches they’re attention. “Come! Hurry in here for protection!” the villager shouted to the group.

They all rushed into the villagers home without any of the crows noticing where they had taken off too which made them all disperse through the village on the search for them.

“Thank you for helping us.” Miroku said as everyone was on the floor panting like crazy from the excessive running.

The villager who helped them was a elderly woman with her family hiding across the room they were in. “Ye must have done something pretty bad to upset the demons in the swamp.” she said. “What brings young travelers like you here? And what is thy purpose?”

“We were just looking for shards of the sacred jewel and one of those birds…had it.” Kagome explained. “We did not mean to anger anything well…maybe Inuyasha.”

“I said I did N O T H I N G!” Inuyasha shouted.

“Keep your mouth shut and those birds won’t find you. Those crows are the monk fleet, they watch over the village and the swamp for anything out of the ordinary.”

“Like what…?” Shippo asked.

“Well anyone who plans to harm the sacred tree deep in the swamp.” the woman answered. “Anyone who is a threat would either be trapped in the swamp or chased out. Looks like you were just lucky with those fast legs of yours to outrun those birds otherwise they would have either torn you apart or dragged you back into the swamp to suffer punishment.”

“Oh please I was just chasing that crow that had a shard of the sacred jewel in its possession. As if I would do any harm.” Inuyasha huffed.

“Inuyasha…when are you not reckless?” Shippo said.

“I have to agree with Shippo on that.” Miroku said.

“Yup.” Both Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

“H-Huh? Oh shut up all of you!” Inuyasha growled, ears pinned down.

“Child I don’t need your friends to tell me that you are indeed a reckless person.” The old lady said to the half demon.

Inuyasha growled in response.

“Easy boy.” Kagome said as she brought a hand up to rub his ear. “We are not here to start fights.”

“Running from those birds doesn’t sound all that bad now.” He muttered, his temper going down as he let her continue rubbing his ear.

“Sorry about him.” She apologized.

“Tis fine child I have dealt with people and demons a lot like him in the past.” the old lady replied.

Inuyasha felt a growl rising his in throat before Kagome moved onto the other ear to rub and that fortunately kept him quiet.

“So you said these crows under control of someone or do they just assume who’s a threat?” Miroku asked.

“They follow a monk who lives in the swamp as its guardian. He will tell the birds what to do when people enter or are around the swamp, it is not like the birds to come out like that at all.”

“A monk?” Miroku asked.

“Yes, but he’s not just any monk like you. He’s a demon monk who has lived in the forest as its guardian for years.”

Inuyasha looked at the old lady as he remembered the mysterious and yet creepy looking figure in the swamp just as Kirara had stopped him from entering it and how it had quietly demanded the birds to go after them.

“This demon monk….does he have a deer skull on his head and a black robe?” Inuyasha asked.

“Aye. He does. I’ve only seen him a few times…whenever I went into the swamp to find lost children. He seems to find them and lure them to the tree or keeps them there until we find them, but we are not sure of his intentions.”

“Tsk a demon helping out children? That is uncommon.” he said as he puts his arms in his robe.

“It is uncommon but in our experience he doesn’t harm us or the children but we never let our guard down when he is in our presence.” she explained.

“Does the demon monk have a name?” Sanyo asked.

The old lady nods. “His name is Shika.”

“Shika? Makes sense since he is a demon wearing a deer skull to hide us his face.” Inuyasha scoffed.

“I’m surprise you know that.” Shippo said to the other which triggered Inuyasha.

“Wanna come by that again brat? I’m not some idiot.” He said through his teeth as he grabbed the fox demon by his fluffy tail.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome warned.

Realizing her tone he let go of Shippo and looked at her. “Y-Yeah?”

“Sit boy.”

Inuyasha would then crash on the floor with a loud thud as Shippo quickly jumps on Kagome for protection.

Everyone would look at Inuyasha before resuming the conversation.

“Shika is rather tricky to figure out, but the monk is powerful…more powerful than any other monks out there.” The old lady said. “There are rumors though of him having the ability to steal powers from other demons and give powers to weaker demons. He is a monk who could help with anyone’s desires.”

“Whoa really?” Shippo whispered.

“He is also said to turn anyone into a demon.” the lady finished.

That got Inuyasha full on attention as he sat up and looked at the lady. “Tch you really think he is capable of doing that?”

“It is only a rumor.” she said.

This got Inuyasha thinking before Kagome placed a hand on his arm. He looked back at her, seeing the look of concern on her face. “Don’t worry about it. Its like she said its just a rumor, besides I don’t think that Shika even likes me since he is the one who commanded those birds to attack us.”

“It is what you wanted though…” she said. _‘Even though I like him just the way he is, thats what makes him special too me. Thats why...I love him….and plus…’_ her grip on his robe tightens. _‘I worry he will forget who he is…what we are too him…’_

“Kagome…” Inuyasha whispered which snapped her out of her thoughts.

She loosens the grip on his robe. “Ah sorry.”

“Guess I can’t compare to him then.” Miroku groaned. “And here I thought I was strong because of the wind tunnel.”

“Yeah but when its got you’ll be completely useless.” Sango said.

“That hurts me when you say that my lovely Sango.” he flirts.

_‘This is surely a wild bunch….’_ the old lady thought to herself as he quietly watched the group.

As this was going on the elders family started to get comfortable with a group like this. The elder would motion for her family to get up. “No need to be so scared of these travelers, they’re practically harmless…well most of them are.”

Inuyasha huffs.

Two small kids would run up to Shippo, one was holding a ball in her hand while her brother looked up at him in curiosity.

“Want to….play?” The girl asked Shippo.

“Huh? Oh sure!” Shippo agreed as he jumped off of Kagome and ran off with the two kids somewhere in the hut.

“My name is Sara and this is my younger brother Kai!” the girl introduced herself to the fox demon as they were running.

“Would anyone like some tea?” said the elder. In which most of them agreed.

————

In the swamp Shika had arrived at the sacred tree where someone in a black robe was waiting for him.

“Got they’re attention Shika?” the man asked.

**“I have peeked the interest of the half demon I was described. If we are correct someone in that village will mention of me and what I do, and if that doesn’t work…”** the crow that had that the jewel shard with them. **“They still have a reason to walk into the lions den if they want this here shard of the Shikon Jewel.”**

“We’ll have the crows watch for them since they’ll make a move soon. Soon as we get word you can have all the fun you want with them, you know its been a while since you’ve turned someone into a full demon.” the man said.

**“We shall see. My intentions right now are luring them here father.”**

“Right right.” the man yawned.

**“Have someone keep an eye out in the village for the group, if any of them decide to come over here inform us imminently.”** Shika commanded the crows around them.

With that the crows all started cawing in agreement with the others demands. It was so loud that the village nearby could hear it, including Inuyasha who tried to ignore the sound of them.

“You hear that? Shippo asked the group in the middle of playing with the two kids.

“The crows…” Sango said.

“I wouldn’t worry yet.” Said the elder. “Its coming from the swamp. It wouldn’t be wise to go out now right after Shika had demanded them to chase you.”

“Don’t worry.” Inuyasha said as he was laying on his side, ear twitching from hearing the crows in the distance. “I’m not going.” He opens his eye and looks straight at Kagome. “If anything its a trick to bring us down there.” he explained.

“Inuyasha is right.” Miroku said. “Thats probably what he wants if he is after us.”

What the group didn’t know was that when nightfall came Inuyasha would make his attempt to walk near the swamp.

As the half demon was slowly making his way to the swamp a demon crow had caught him trying to sneak in and imminently let out a caw to alert the others. This made one of the crows fly away to alert the monk who was waiting under a lifted tree root. A arm came up from the shadows and the demon bird perched on it cawing to the demon monk who came out of the shadows.

“I wasn’t expecting one of them to make an attempt this late at night, I guess I was wrong.” he said as he brought the crow the shard of the Shikon Jewel. “Go ahead and find father and stay with him until he gives you the word. I want to test this half demon out first before I start tempting him.”

The crow then took the jewel and flew off back towards where Inuyasha was with the demon monk slowly following.

————

As Inuyasha was sneaking out of the hut, one of the kids woke up to the sound of him slowly getting up and leaving the hut. Rubbing his eye the small boy notice the half demon was gone and woke up Shippo.

“Shippo…Shiippoooo.” the boy shook.

“Hmm…what is it Kai?” Shippo said.

“The man with the red robe…he’s gone!”

“What?!” Shippo shot out and quickly jumped over to Kagome and shook her. “Kagome! Kagome!” Shippo shouted as he shook her.

“W-Wha-!” Kagome groaned as she shot up. “What happened?!”

“Inuyasha! He’s gone!” Shippo said.

“What?!”

The others had quickly gotten up as well upon hearing Shippo freak out.

“No surprise that Inuyasha went out this late to visit the swamp.” Miroku said as he got up quickly.

“He has some nerve to lie to us like that if he wants to become a full demon so badly.” Sango said.

“Is that why the lad took off?” the elder asked.

The group nod they’re heads.

“With what happened earlier, him going in alone is a bad idea. He may have gotten in to see if he could fulfill his desires to become a full fledged demon but Shika probably believes he is a threat.” she explained to the group. “So please be careful and bring him back before Shika finds him first.”

“We will.” Kagome said as she looks at the rest. “Lets hurry!”

“Right!”

The group then runs out of the hut and on they’re way towards the swamp. Hoping that Inuyasha wasn’t too far deep inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 done now onto Chapter 2!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and stay safe out there! ^-^


	3. Into the swamp from hell

As the group made it to the swamp Inuyasha was no where in sight.

“He’s not here!” Shippo gasped.

“Hopefully we just missed him.” Miroku said.

The group would then start to enter the swamp but not before the sound of a dozen crows echo’d through the air. 

“Looks like they weren’t just waiting for Inuyasha…” Sango said as Kiara growled.

The group ignored the annoying sounds of the demon crows as they searched for they’re missing friend.

‘ _Why would you do this alone Inuyasha…_?’ Kagome thought to herself. 

The crows would follow them slightly. Clearly the demon monk was now aware that the group was in search for they’re one comrade gone rouge.

As Inuyasha was walking he could hear the crows in the distance. “What the hell is going on?” he questioned as he looked behind him grabbing his sword. 

One crow saw him grab the hilt and immidently flew down to attack him, this would cause a chain reaction as other crows watching Inuyasha would assist the other, cawing loudly and flying down to prevent the other from drawing his Tessagia.

Soon the crows bother the others would hear the commotion and quickly fly in the direction of the fight.

“I bet you that is Inuyasha’s doing.” Miroku said as the group suddenly ran after the birds following them.

‘ _Oh please be alright Inuyasha!’_ Kagome pleaded in her mind as they finally reached the area were the noise was so loud the group had to cover they’re ears.

In the middle they could see Inuyasha fighting with the crows as every time he would reach to grab the Tessagia. 

“They are preventing him from using his sword!” Shippo shouted. Soon Kiara would transform and Sango would take out her Hiraikotsu and throw it to disperse the birds but that would only bring more trouble as some would bring they’re attention to the others. 

“Uh boy…get ready…” Miroku warned as everyone got ready to fight off the birds.

Meanwhile on the outside the mysterious monk was watching in the shadows. The crow with the shard was perched on his shoulder as they watched the scene before them, the robed figure was watching Kagome and saw that she had bow n arrows. “ **That must be the young priestess. She looks lovely…”**

 **“I hope you are not fantasizing right now father…”** said Shika as he comes up from behind.

“ **Ah well…I was. She’s a beauty right there my boy…like a diamond in the ruff.”** he chuckled as his hand was outstretched towards Kagome.

**“Pretty she is but we need to test out they’re strengths…so are we ready for that or no?”**

**“Yes of course don’t take me for a fool Shika.”** the monk said as he gently took the shard out of the crows mouth and placed it in its back. “ **Lets test them out**.” he said as the crow flew up and started to transform. 

Soon a loud caw would echo through the swamp stopping all the fighting, the crows would disperse leaving the group visible from what was lurking in the trees.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome shouted. 

“Are you alright?!” Shippo shouted as well.

“Huh…? What are you guys doing here?!” Inuyasha snapped as he jumped over towards them. “You shouldn’t have followed me!”

Kagome huffed. “You were the one who said you weren’t gonna go in there!” 

Inuyasha was caught there. He did lie to they’re faces especially Kagome of all people, all for a simple desire of his. 

“Well I-I…..” his ears went down.

“Is wanting to become a full demon worth lying to all of us?!”

The other monk smiled under his hood, his yellow and red eyes started to glow as he heard what Kagome had said out loud. **“So the half demon came here to see you Shika.”**

 **“He is that tempted to be a full demon that he would ruin the trust with his friends. How selfish…** ” Shika said. “ **He clearly has angered them. But I think they should focus on whats above them**.” As he said that he pointed up at the sky queuing the crow to commence battle.

As the demon monk pointed up the crow above let out a loud caw to snap the group out of they’re argument and made them all look up as the bird had turned giant. The power of its wings almost took Shippo off his feet if he didn’t cling to Miroku’s clothes. “W-What is that thing?” Shippo asked as he hid behind the monk for protection.

“A demon crow…” Miroku answers. “A giant demon crow…”

“Keh that must be the crow that had the jewel shard.” Inuyasha huffed. “Do you know where its at Kagome?”

Kagome observed the demon as it let out a loud caw as it stared down at the group as if it was offering them a challenge. 

“Its attached on its back.” she said.

“Alright.” Inuyasha said as took out Tessagia.

The crow opened its wings as it was ready for its opponent to attack.

“Wind scar!” Inuyasha shouted as he launched his attack at the bird. 

The demon shot up in the air to dodge the attack, circling around the group as Inuyasha tried to use the wind scar again against it trying to get it to counter to use the back wave.

The bird was somewhat smart as it kept itself high from the half demon as it would try and dive bomb the group in hopes of separating them all.

But the bird was only able to separate Inuyasha with the rest since they knew not to get in the way at least for now.

“What should we do!?” Shippo asked. “Inuyasha can’t fight that thing if it keeps flying up!”

“We have to find a way to get the demon close enough to Inuyasha so he could use the wind scar.” Miroku said. 

“If that demon keeps flying up while he lashes out then…he’s stalling.” Sango said. 

“Stalling? For the demon monk?” Kagome asked.

“Thats probably what is happening. So we need to bring that thing down before he can do anything.” Miroku answered before looking at the two women behind him. “Sango use your Hiraikotsu to distract the bird while Kagome shoots an arrow on the crow, aim for either the wings or just somewhere to lower that thing.” 

“Right.” both girls said as they go themselves ready.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and waited till the bird was too busy focused on Inuyasha before throwing it. “Hiraikotsu!”

Kagome watched as the demon crow dodged Sango’s attack before shooting her arrow at one of its wings. The crow never saw the arrow coming as it felt a pain in its wing, seeing the arrow stuck in its flesh as it cawed in pain. Kagome decided to fire another arrow at the crow, striking it in its side before it started going down. Its wings were flapping rather hard against Inuyasha who took that to his advantage and used a back wave attack on the demon crow.

The crow laid on the swamp grounds in defeat. The shard on its back glowed as Inuyasha jumped on its back and was ready to take the jewel at when a black cloak came out from the mist and grabbed him by the throat. 

It was Shika.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome shouted as she jumped out from her hiding spot. 

Shika then threw his monk staff in front of Kagome and the others which stopped them from getting close.

The group got to see the most terrifying monk in existence as it stood before Inuyasha holding him by his throat, picking him up from the crows body and holding him high in the air. **“Greetings.”** Shika greeted them.

Inuyasha struggled to fight against the others grip.

“ **I wouldn’t be doing this if you do this to my friend below us right now.”** Shika growled. “ **We just wanted to test your strengths to see how you all can put up with a demon like this.”**

“Testing…our strength…?” Inuyasha said.

**“Of course….what part of that didn’t you understand?”**

“You better…watch your damn…mouth!” Inuyasha growled.

“ **You better focus on yourself instead.”** Shika growled back as he cracked his fingers. “ **I know why you are here.”**

“R-Really now?” Inuyasha asked.

 **“Oh of course, no demon looks out to me unless they want something from me.”** he gets his claw ready as his nails start to turn red. “ **You want to become full demon…eh half breed?”**

Inuyasha grunted but stayed quiet.

**“Heh I was right…”**

Before Shika could say anything else an arrow made contact with his arm. _**“ARRG!**_ ” He yelled in pain as he dropped Inuyasha and held his injured arm with an arrow sticking out of it. **“WHO?!”** he looked down at Kagome who stood there with her bow.

 **“YOU!”** Shika pointed at. 

When he pointed at Kagome suddenly black vines came out of the water underneath her and wrapped around her to hold her still as the vines then pull her towards the demon monk as he pulls the arrow out of his arm and tosses it aside. **“You have some nerve to do that you know?”** he asked Kagome as he scans her. **“You have the aura of a priestess…I’ll make you pay for what you did.”**

As he spoke the blood dripping down his arm lands on the jewel shard turning it dark. Suddenly the bird opens its eyes and starts moving knocking both Inuyasha and Shika off and into the water. 

“Inuyasha!” Kagome shouted.

“I’m coming Kagome!” Inuyasha shouted back at her as he quickly got up from where he had fallen and made an attempt to run towards her.

Meanwhile Shika had fallen behind Kagome and groaned painfully. **“Dammit….my blood must have spilled on the jewel shard…its going on a rampage now.”**

He got up and noticed the girl in front of him. “ **Oh…thats right…”** He said as he crept up behind her while Inuyasha was in front of her. 

Shika’s eyes glow as the thorns come out of his robe to wrap around Inuyasha. “ **Ladies first half breed!”** he said as he grabbed Kagome and brought her closer. 

“Oh no Inuyasha!” Shippo shouted.

“Come on Sango!” Miroku said.

“Right!”

As the rest tried to come over to hopefully gang up on the demon monk. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the thorns to release both Inuyasha and Kagome but soon as Kagome was free the demon monk grabbed her by the thorns and dragged her away before Inuyasha could grab her hand.

Kagome tried to fight free of the demon monks grasp. 

**“You are going to pay for shooting that arrow through my arm…”** Shika growled as she continued to struggle.

Kagome managed to use her left hand to shove Shika’s face away from her own while her other hand grabs the wound.

Shika screams in pain. **“You son of a-!”** He said as he shakes her hand off of his face and opens his mouth wide to bite down on her hand.

It was Kagome’s turn to scream in pain as the deer skulls teeth dug into her hand.

Inuyasha was seeing red when they witnessed what the demon monk did to her.

“You bastard!” he shouted. “I’m gonna tear you apart!”

 **“I guess we are even.”** Shika growled as he noticed Inuyasha lunging over with his Tessaiga ready to stab right through him. 

Before he could even get closer to the two the corrupted demon crow got in the middle and lashed out at them. Shika let go of Kagome and summoned thorns to wrap around the legs of the demon crow and a wall to separate Inuyasha from coming any closer. 

The crow fought back and even tried to stab them with its beak, Shika grabbed Kagome and pulled her back as he wrapped thorns around the demons giant beak.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha shouted along with the others.

Kagome looked and saw that the demon monk had his hands full with his own ally turning rogue and attacking him, more sharp vines had wrapped around the giant bird as she decided to make a run for it and ran around the thorn wall and towards her group. She could feel Shika’s eyes on her as she ran off and she could hear him growl in frustration as she ran right into Inuyasha’s arms.

“Lets get out of here!” Shippo said.

“But what about the jewel shard?” Inuyasha asked.

The crow flapped its wings as it made an attempt to fly while Shika jumped on its back, vines wrapped around it as he tugged. It looked like he had it under control for the moment as he made the crow turn its head at the group and forced it to lunge its beak at them.

“Run!” Sango said as the group turned around and ran, missing the beak as it crashed into the water.

Shika quietly watched as he tried to make the bird fly in the air but it was still being difficult so the vines keeping its talons down were released as the vines started heading towards the group as they made they’re attempt to run from the demon monk.

He had reached down and tried to pry the jewel but it caused a reaction to the demon crow he was currently controlling, Shika growled as he let the crow take to the skies and maneuver through the trees to chase after the others. 

**“YOU WON’T ESCAPE ME!”** Shika yelled as he followed them.

Kiara made Sango hopped on her back as she took the lead and turned to charge towards the two demons. 

“Hiraikotsu!” Sango shouted as she lunged the boomerang like weapon towards the two demons. 

This threw the two off course for a bit as they had to dodge the Demon Slayers attacks. “ **Why you** …” Shika growled as he watched the two flee.

“Wind scar!” Inuyasha shouted as the powerful attack was sent towards the two, with the demon crow taking most of the blow.

The two fell on the swamp grounds as Inuyasha hurried back to the others, looking back as he saw Shika get up.

With a roar Shika had sent vines to chase the group to make an attempt to drag them back to him. But something got in the way of that as what looked like another Monk staff with spell scrolls on them had shot down behind the group and made a barrier to prevent the vines from getting any further.

 **“What…..?”** Shika growled before letting out a roar in frustration.

The roar was so powerful that it could be heard around the entire swamp, shaking the trees around Kagome and the others.

“Are we close to the exit?” Shippo asked as the group continued to run like hell.

“Almost!” Miroku shouted.

Soon enough the group would make it out without any vines or demons on they’re tail. Kagome and Miroku fall on a knee or two as everyone who was running tried to catch they’re breath. 

“I’m never going in that swamp ever again!” Shippo comment as he jumped off the monks shoulder.

“That was…scary.” Sango said as she hopped off Kiara who roared in agreement.

“I’m curious as to why would the demon monk was so curious to test our strengths.” Miroku said.

“Keh its obvious he’s working with Naraku.” Inuyasha growled. “He made a deal with the monk to do his dirty work but the monk will sure enough get tricked and Naraku will absorb him.”

“If thats the case then we’re in big trouble.” Sango said.

“Uhh…does that mean….” Shippo said but couldn’t finish the question as he looked at the swamp shivering.

Miroku nodded. “This isn’t the last time we’ll see the demon monk.”

Inuyasha huffed before focusing on Kagome who was holding her wounded hand. He could still smell the fresh blood as it dripped onto the grass. 

“Kagome your hand….” he said as he reached to touch her bloody hand.

“Not now…” Kagome said. “We need to head back to the village and away from this swamp…if we stay close he will come back…and…” she then looks at Inuyasha.

“We need to talk.” she glared. 

The look made Inuyasha’s ears pin down. “…Right…” He knew she was going to give him an earful over his stupid stunt. 

Looking back at it now, if he wasn’t so damn greedy about becoming a full demon then Kagome’s hand wouldn’t be bleeding.

Shippo would go into her backpack and dig for any of the stuff he remembered Kagome using on they’re wounds. “Here I got some bandages to cover the wound till we get to the village!” Shippo spoke up as he handed the bandages to Sango.

“Lets get this wrapped up really quick okay?” She asked Kagome who just nodded in agreement.

Kagome hissed when Sango touched her hand and began wrapping it. Once she was done she put the bandages back into her bag and helped her up. “Lets go.” Sango said as they all quickly walked back to the village. Hoping that the demon monk was not nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo~ 
> 
> Trying to get use to these fanfic websites n such. Hope you all are well! Life for me is crazy and I wish it would stop so I could calm down so I can get things back on track...
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Now its time to work on chapter 3!


	4. Lector the Lazy Monk

Inside the swamp Shika was purifying the jewel shard that was still embedded into the giant demon crow when the other monk came out from the shadows.

“Seems you got what you need to know about them.” he said as he watched the other.

 **“Yes but at what cost?”** he said as he finished purifying the jewel and removed it from the demon crows back. **“At least the jewel had healed the critical wounds that half breed left.”** Watching as the demon crow returned to normal size.

“What are you thoughts about him? Are you going to convince him to become full demon?”

 **“What do you think father? Of course…clearly now he knows he had messed up by lying to his friends, so now the next time I am alone with him he’ll give into the pressure and his desire of becoming full demon.”** Shika said.

“And what about the others?” his father asked.

Shika looked at his arm, the wound had stopped bleeding and was starting to close up already. **“Him and the girl are the ones Naraku is concerned right?”** he asked as his father nodded. **“I’ll take care of them easily. It won’t be much for them to break, obviously there is some connection between the two as Naraku stated.”**

“Connection?”

 **“Obviously he’s protective of her, that’s the half breeds beloved from what I’ve heard and witnessed.”** Shika explained.

“You think so? Aw and here I thought she was single.” his father whined as he leaned on the nearby tree.

**“Well she might be after I deal with the half breed.”**

“I’m looking forward to it my boy.” his father grinned under the hood.

Shika looks back down and picks up the crow who was soon waking up. **“No more jewel shards for you.”** he said.

Soon the two pick up a strong demonic aura as Naraku appears before them.

“Seems he’s here.” said Shika’s father as he looks out at the other. “Tired of waiting?” he asked the other demon.

 **“I just wanted to check up on how things are going. I could sense Inuyasha’s wind scar miles away.”** Naraku explained.

“We’ve only begun phase one of our plan Naraku.” Shika’s father explained.

Naraku looked at him.

“What we simply did was test out they’re strength. We want to know what we are messing with first…”

 **“You honestly think I came here for you to get demolished by Inuyasha and his group?”** Naraku questioned. **“You should have some faith in me.”**

Under the hood Shika’s father glared at Naraku. “Its not that.” he said. “We want to know our opponents strength, though it shouldn’t be a problem for us.”

 **“We are planning on separating the group, I will handle the half breed while my father can handle the others.”** Shika explained.

 **“Hmm…hopefully it isn’t too much for you.”** Naraku said to Shika’s father. **“You could use the shard or I can offer you another one to deal with them if you want?”**

 **“I have battled groups of ten before. I’ll be fine.”** he replied.

“One shard should be enough to lure them in here.” Shika said to the other.

 **“Alright. See too it that they are dispose of.”** Naraku said as he takes his leave.

“Great guy.” Shika’s father said.

Shika sighed and started to head back to the tree and his father quickly follows him. “What is it my boy?”

 **“I rather not talk about it now father.”** Shika said.

————

Back at the village the group was back inside the elders hut as she was taking care of Kagome’s wounded hand.

She hissed when the lady was wrapping up her hand as Inuyasha sat next to her watching in concern with his ears pinned down. When she was done Kagome carefully held her wounded hand with a solemn expression on her face.

“I wouldn’t use that bow and arrow of yours for a while dear.” the elder instructed. “Using it a lot will open up those wounds. Be glad he didn’t bite any deeper, the monk is smart if he had seen you use them. He obviously did it to prevent you from using it on him.”

“It was more like revenge really…” Kagome said. “But I get the short end of the stick while he is able to heal himself and use his arm still.”

“Kagome I…” Inuyasha spoke up before she stopped him.

“You and I need to talk….now.” she said in a stern voice as she stood up in front of him.

“He’s so dead.” Shippo said as he rolled the ball to one of the kids.

Kagome turns to the elder. “Thank you for fixing up my hand.” she said.

The elder smiles at her. “Its nothing my dear. Use the other hand if you are going to smack him upside the head.” she advised as she watched the two walk away and outside the hut.

The two walk behind the hut where there was no one paying attention to them or to interrupt for now. Kagome sighed rubbing her temple with her uninjured hand as she then opened her eyes and glared at Inuyasha which caused the half demons ears to go flat. “Can you please explain too me why you LIED to my face about not going to see that demon monk! Do you realized that stunt you just pulled could have gotten us killed?!” she snapped at him.

Inuyasha couldn’t even speak. All he could muster was “I” and “Uh” after each question. He looked at her hand which she was trying not to curl into a fist out of anger, it pained him to see what his stupid act of greed did to her as she out of the rest had taken damage from his stupidity. “Kagome…..I…” he manage to say before she continued.

“We are lucky that the monk had stopped chasing us otherwise who knows what could have happened!” Kagome shouted at him. This time her newly bandage hand close into a fist and imminently caused Kagome to recoil with a gasp and hold her wounded hand which made Inuyasha’s ears pop up and let out a small but quiet gasp.

Inuyasha would reach for her wounded hand and held it in both of his. “Kagome…” he spoke as he got her attention. “I was an idiot alright? I lied to everyone…I lied to you most of all. I shouldn’t have done that just because I thought there was a chance for me to become a full demon without the sacred jewel…what I did got you hurt and you won’t be able to use your arrow for a while….I’m sorry.”

Kagome was surprised. _‘Wait is he really apologizing for being an idiot?’_ she thought to herself as she listened to him. _‘I wish I had a camera to record this apology this is so rare…’_

“Be mad at me all you want okay? Because I’m the reason your in pain.” He admitted as he brought her hand up closer to his face as he looks down at her. “I know that saying sorry over and over won’t do much but I really want you to know that I really am sorry.” His remembered what had went down at the swamp and how that the monk was trying to get his payback. “I’ll protect you from him…he’ll never hurt you again.”

Kagome was blushing as she looked down to avoid looking at his eyes, how sincere they were as he gently held her injured hand in his. “I promise…”

She gently gripped his hands. “You are such an idiot….I don’t know how I put up with you really.” she said as she gives him a small smile.

“Well the whole jewel thing isn’t the reason anymore is it?” he asked her in which her response was her face turning beet red.

“Kagome?” Inuyasha called out looking confused with the just hint of blush on his cheeks when he saw how red her face was. “W-Was it something I said?” he asked.

“Uh…maybe a little?” she answered back. “Its alright…I know you mean it. But you pull another stunt like that again…” she warned.

“I won’t…I’ll be more open about that okay?” He said. “But can I ask you a question?”

“What is it?” she asked.

“How do you feel about me trying to become a full demon?” he asked. “I know we all bicker about it but I just want to know from you.”

“How I feel? Well…if that is what you really want then…I’ll support you all the way.” she answered. “But between you and me Inuyasha…” she said as she gently retreated her hand and placed it on his shoulder to lean up to his dog ears. “I love you just the way you are.” she then started to slowly move away from him.

Inyasha was taken back a bit. He was surprised she was forgiving him even though his act had gotten her hurt and not able to fight. _‘She is something else…’_ he thought to himself, he then realized what she said last and his froze. _‘Wait **love**???’_ He felt her hand slide off his shoulder and soon he gently reached over to grasp it to stop her from moving as he turns slowly to look at her. His golden eyes were wide as he looked at her in disbelief and his face red as his clothes.

“We are defiantly up against one tough opponent…and you two are here gawking at each other…” Shippo said as the Sara and Kai laugh followed by Sango and Miroku smirking. “And what happened to giving him an ear full? Geez Inuyasha you sure know how to talk your way out of that.”

The two quickly separated from each other with they’re faces red in embarrassment. “Shippo!” Inuyasha growled. “Get out of here!”

“He does have a point.” Kagome said. She needed to calm herself and actually focus on the situation at hand. “The demon monk is strong even without the jewel shard on him. To be honest I don’t even think he wants to use its power.”

“Something doesn’t seem right about that then. Any demon we come across with a shard uses its power but here this guy thinks he’s is just as strong as the shard to not use it. Keh.” Inuyasha scoffed.

“Its possible that Naraku has given him the shard to use to to lure us here. He must have got word on how strong this monk is.” Sango stated.

“Hmm that could be it.” Miroku said.

“You lot are new here…” said a voice nearby.

The group stopped talking and looked around until they spotted what looked like a middled aged monk with a salt and peppered like beard, white hair tied in a ponytail, and a bamboo hat on. “You seem to be having some issues perhaps? Pardon me more meddling I just overheard you talking about who I believe is Shika.” the monk said.

“Uh…yeah.” Kagome said. “We kind uh…ran into him in the forest and he was well…not happy.”

“Thats not like Shika…” He said as he stokes his beard. “He is a peaceful creature…not once has this village told me anything wrong.”

“Before we continue…may I ask who are you?” Miroku asked.

“Oh why yes where are my manners I’m a monk and I’m just barging into other peoples business and not introducing myself. The name is Lector.” he greeted as he lifted his hat up to reveal more of his face. “Nice to meet all of you.”

“Nice to meet you as well Lector. My name is Kagome.” she greeted kindly. This got Lectors attention as he saw the girl, he would grasp her bandaged hand and take off his bamboo hat as he bows and kisses her hand softly which causes everyone to freeze. Inuyasha’s ears went flat as he wanted to pull the man away from Kagome.

“It is nice to meet you young lady.” he said as he releases her hand and notices Sango and quickly repeats what he did to Kagome with her. “And what is your name young lady?” he asked Sango.

“S-Sango…” she answered. She was debating on wether to smack him but the look on the boys they were about to smack him for kissing they’re girls.

When he retreats he looks at Inuyasha and Miroku and could sense they were protective of the girls. “I’m sorry gentleman my intentions are harmless.” he said as he puts a hand up in defense. “May I learn your names as well?”

“Miroku.”

“Inuyasha.”

“And what about you child?” Lector asked as he bends down they’re height.

“I’m Shippo and these are…” The kids would run to Lector and hug him.

“Lector~!” Sara called out.

“We’re so happy to see you again!” Kai said.

Lector laughed. “Hello children it is nice to see you again!”

“They know him?” Inuyasha asked.

“I thought I heard you Lector.” said the elder as she walked over.

“Ah Carla its a pleasure to see you again.” Lector greeted. “I was trying to talk to this lot about something I overheard.Is it true that Shika is not himself?”

“Aye. He had his eyes set on this group here and attacked him.” Carla explained.

Lector then looks at the group. “Care to explain more too me? I have some more knowledge about Shika as I visit him everytime I return from my travels.”

The group gave him curious looks before accepting his request and they all walked into Carla’s hut.

When the group sat around in a circle Carla had made some tea for them while Lector quietly listened to the group about they’re experience with Shika inside the swamp. Inuyasha was about to explain his side of the story but he really wanted to ask the Monk if Shika could really turn people or half demons into full fledge demons.

“Keh, what else do I have to say? You told him what all happened in the swamp.”

“Yes but he seems to have some interest in you before Kagome got his attention.” Miroku said.

“Like what? He is obviously being tricked by Naraku so he won’t get his hands dirty. The bastard thinks he doesn’t need the power of the jewel and is using it to lure us in to destroy us.” Inuyasha growled. “The monk got some nerve to do what he just did i’ll tell you that.”

Lector raised an eyebrow in curiosity, while Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha didn’t tell Lector about how Shika was going to turn him into a full fledged demon.

The monk stroke his beard as he would then talk. “Not using the sacred jewel eh? That is so him.”

“Really? How come?” Shippo asked.

“Well I’ve known Shika long enough to know that the sacred jewel is nothing too him…which is why he won’t use it on himself. He also could be worried that if he uses it would become corrupted and won’t be able to stop what he would do to anyone besides all of you. And between all of us here…I think Shika is smarter than this Naraku fellow.”

“You think so?” Kagome asked.

Lector nodded. “But his actions against you all is what worries me…which is why I think either Naraku has corrupted him or simply sprouted lies to get him to fight against you. Shika is known to be one of the most powerful monks out there, at least who I’ve come across with. He is able to control some nature in the swamp and control skeletons of the dead.”

“What?!” Shippo panicked.

The group looked at the monk in shock.

“Skeletons of the dead…?” Sango asked.

Lector nodded.

“But how can someone do that?” Miroku asked.

“I haven’t gotten a clue as to how someone could be able to do a thing but I do remember him telling me that he can steal the powers of other demons. Only when he is about to purify them. He also said that he could turn anyone into a demon…”

Thats when everyones gaze was at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha starts to feel nervous. “What?” he growled.

Lector was confused. “What seems to be the issue? Why is everyone looking at you?” he asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled again. “Its because i’m a half demon.”

“Are you? That means Shika knows and will try to turn you into a full demon if that is what you wish. He is nice to let those make the choice instead of using force…was he asking you?”

“He talked…and then he tried to make his attempt.” Inuyasha answered.

“He doesn’t do that….so obviously you showed interest.” Lector said.

“So what if I did?!” Inuyasha barked. “Even if he can grant my wish it was obviously a trap for him to capture all of us for Naraku!”

“Inuyasha…” Kagome called out quietly.

“No need to get fired up my friend.” Lector said. “You choose wether you want too or not.

Inuyasha huffed and looked down avoiding everyones gaze.

“Lector is there any way that we could defeat Shika?” Sango asked.

Lector hummed as he stroked his beard. “Now thats a hard question.” he answered as he laid back against the wall and grabbed his tea. “It has been a long time since I last spared with him.”

“Lector you haven’t fought anyone in a very long time so quit trying to act like you know everything about fighting” Carla said as she pours more tea to the others.

“Lector is a lazy monk. When he comes home all he does is lay around somewhere he deems comfortable and tries to hit on the ladies here. Fortunately you all showed up so the ladies in this village won’t be bothered.”

“He reminds us of another certain monk.” Sango scoffed as she looks at Miroku while sipping her tea.

“Sango please you hurt me.” Miroku said.

“Carla my dear you hurt me.” Lector said.

“Those two are alike.” Kagome said as her and Shippo give them looks.

“As lazy as he is though he could think of a solution….probably.” Carla said.

“Oh thank you my dear Carla though I think its too late since they girls are giving me looks.” Lector said as he then looks at Miroku and leans in. “Do they always give you looks like that?” he asked the other monk.

“Sadly yes.” Miroku answered.

Lector sighed. “Alright. So you all want to defeat Shika?” He then starts to think. “….I honestly wouldn’t try and defeat him.”

“Unless as always.” Carla said as she walks away.

“Carla please!” Lector shouted. “W-What I meant was Shika is powerful, he could be close to being as strong as this Naraku character. What the only option to be is to take the shard and run.”

“Sounds pretty dumb if you ask me.” Inuyasha snorted. “He’ll obviously chase after us no matter how far we go.”

“Are you sure about that?” Lector asked which got everyone to look at him with questionable looks. “Shika is the guardian of the sacred tree inside the swamp, he can’t go too far without giving in to protect the tree. The tree is the swamps lifeline, without it the place would wither until a new tree could possibly take its place.”

“How do you know that?” Miroku asked him.

“When you visit that deer head he’ll start to open up when he realizes he can trust you.” Lector said with a smile. “But he also knows when to keep his mouth shut.” He paused as he started to think.

“I think…if I join you lot he might calm down a bit. Of course he’ll get mad at me but…I mean its worth a shot.” he told the group. “I have a nice trick up my sleeve that I made myself that could help from any of the crows or those nasty thorns he throws at anyone.”

“A…trick?” Sango raised an eyebrow at the other followed by the rest giving Lector some rather confused looks.

“Why do i get the feeling his little “trick” is something that will just help himself?” Inuyasha huffed.

“Its not really.” Lector said. “We’ll start tomorrow so all of you rest up okay? And you miss Kagome don’t worry about your hand…just stick near him alright?” he instructed Kagome as he points at Inuyasha to tell her who she should stay near. The two look at each other before looking back at him.

“There is a hut in the swamp that Shika’s father lived in. He sometimes uses it when treated the wounded, thats usually where I would meet him thanks to his crows.”

“B-But what if he’s in there?” Shippo asked.

“Then we have a rather…long conversation.” Lector sighed. “But lets not worry about that right now, you all need to rest up you had a rather….long morning I should say.”

With that the monk had got into a comfy position and stayed there drinking some tea while watching everyone go about they’re day. But Inuyasha was still grumpy as he was and pulled the others over once the monk had fallen asleep on the floor.

“Don’t you think this man is strange?” he asked the group. “He knows so much about the demon that tried to kill us and here he wants to take us to a hut in the swamp to possibly meet him? The way I feel…its like this was planned. If anything we should keep our eyes and ears open for anything strange with him wherever we go, I just don’t trust him.”

Inuyasha would get some looks but the others quietly nodded to what the other had too say before separating. If something was up with this monk then they need to be on the lookout in case it was one of Naraku’s trap.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome called out.

The half demon would look down at her. “What is it?”

“Do you think we’ll be able to defeat that demon monk? We saw what he is capable of without a jewel shard…and even if we get the shard off of him somehow…” she looks down at her bandaged hand. “How sure are we that we will be able to escape him?”

Inuyasha’s ears went down as he looked at how concerned she was over this. Obviously her first encounter with the demon monk had given her second thoughts and too much to worry over. Reaching over to gently grab her hand again he hoped he could think of the right words to help ease her mind a bit. “We always find a way right? Don’t start failing on me now Kagome, you are strong remember that.” That seemed to get her smiling again with made Inuyasha’s ear perk back up. “We’ll get that shard, maybe kick that deer headed bastard’s ass and get out of that hell of a swamp.” He usually wasn’t the one for pep talks but in this situation he will for her.

“Thanks Inuyasha.” she smiled.

———

As nightfall arrived everyone was getting comfortable to go to sleep as tomorrow was going to be more eventful than last time. As the group was getting settled, they didn’t know that they had something watching them from a distance. One of Shika’s demon crows was watching the group till every last one inside the hut had fallen asleep, when that happened the bird took off and flew back into the woods but not before Kagome opened her eyes and looked out the small hut window and saw nothing was there.

Inuyasha’s ear twitched and he opened his eyes as he looked at Kagome. “Something wrong?” he whispered to her.

“I don’t know…I just had a feeling…we were being watched?” she said.

“Try and sleep okay? I am a light sleeper so if I hear anything I’ll keep you safe alright?”

Kagome smiled. “Right…thanks Inuyasha.” she would then settle back down while Inuyasha keep an eye out just a bit longer before he decided to get some rest as well.

As the crow flew back into the swamp it had located Shika near the sacred tree and landed above him letting out a caw.

 **“Sound asleep?”** Shika asked the crow. The crow nodded its head as it watched Shika move from under a giant root. **“Lead the way please.”** With that the demon crow led the monk towards the village and at the hut the group was in.

Sending the crow back over near the hut it hopped down and looked at the monk who kept his distance as he brought up his staff and start moving it in circles, soon the crow started to become covered in a black smog and soon before him was the crow that looked exactly like himself. Holding the staff close to him he let the doppelganger look through the window as he released some smog toward Kagome to wake her up.

Groaning slightly she opened her eyes slightly, rubbing them as she would then spot the demon monk in the room right above her, before she could let out a noise the monk grabbed her by her mouth and her to keep her quiet. Thorns would start to come out of its robe as it opened its mouth to speak to her, but before he could she let out a muffled scream and grabbed Inuyasha by his leg which imminently woke him up and spotted the monk attacking Kagome. The monk tried to drag her away from him but had to separate when Inuyasha tried to slash him with his claws. Then everyone else woke up.

Shippo was terrified as he ran and hide from the demon monk as Kirara transformed and stood in front of Sango and Miroku to protect them while Carla hid her family from the danger inside their hut. Lector got up in a freight and got ready to attack the monk.

As Inuyasha brought out his Tessagia and attempted to slash the monk. “Stand back everyone!” he shouted as he quickly attempted to slash the monk, the Tessagia had made contact with the monk but after slicing the monk in half the body turned into a thick black smog causing everyone to cough and attempt to get rid of the smog.

“Wind tunnel!” Miroku shouted as he absorbed all the smog into his hand and quickly covered it up.

A caw come from in the center of the room as where the demon monk once stood was no other then one of the demon crows. “It was an illusion…” Miroku said. The crow would quickly leave through the hut window causing the group to focus on a figure with glowing red eyes staring at them in the distance. Shippo screamed and hid behind Miroku, “Its the demon monk!”

Shika started to slowly walk towards the hut in which Inuyasha was ready to charge at him when Lector got out of the hut and slammed his staff down into the ground and suddenly created a spiritual force shield to prevent any demons from coming in. When it stopped in front of Shika he brought a hand out to touch it and it imminently shocked him. **“AAARG!”** he shouted in pain. His hand was smoking as he backed away from the shield and stared at Lector. **“Lector…? When did you get here?”** he asked the monk.

“Yesterday….now tell me why in the hell are you here attacking these people?!” Lector shouted.

When the other came out to see what was happening Shika glared at Lector. **“I have my reasons…”** he said.

“That is not a good answer Shika!” Lector growled. “Give me a better answer instead of keeping your damn mouth shut!”

Shika laid eyes on the group as a crow swooped down and landed on Shika’s shoulder with the jewel shard in its mouth.

“He’s trying to lure us with the jewel shard.” Miroku warned.

Shika chuckled as the crow flew away. **“I’ll see all of you at dawn if you want this stupid shard…”** he said as he starts to head back.

“Oh no you don’t!” Inuyasha said as he tried to break the barrier with his Tessagia.

“Inuyasha don’t!” Kagome called out.

“You idiot don’t hit the barrier with that thing!” Lector warned as he tried to stop the barrier but it was too late. Shika had turned around just to see Inuyasha use a wind scar at the barrier which caused a explosion that had hit Shika sending him crashing a few feet away. The force was enough to send everyone a few feet away as well. Everyone was coughing due to the debris and dirt in the air, when they all got up and looked around Shika was no where else to be seen.

“He’s gone? Could he gotten hit by the blast as well?” Sango asked.

“There is a possibility.” Lector said as he got up and dusted himself off. “Pull that stunt again and I’ll do an exorcism on your ass!” He yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha huffed as Kagome got to his side. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine. What about you? Hows your hand?”

“Throbbing but i’ll live.” she answered.

Among the dust a rather large demon crow came out and flew with Shika on its back as he watches the group as they fly away. Lector stares at them before turning around to face the group. “You heard him…we meet at dawn. Rest up.” he said as he places the staff back into he ground and creates a barrier big enough to cover the whole village and places a tag on it. “That should keep it running till dawn…we have a big day ahead of us.” Lector would then walk into the hut and try to sleep.

“Damn deer.” Inuyasha growled as he and the others walked back into the hut and try to sleep.

Kagome had a hard time trying to sleep without being paranoid, it wasn’t even the middle of the night and the demon had come out to try and take her away and into the swamp. Inuyasha could tell she was having a hard time sleeping since he was bothered by what happened as well. Hell everyone did besides Lector who slept peacefully, Shippo was sleeping with Sara and Kai, and Sango was with Miroku as everyone else had someone to stay close too incase of anything besides them. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome before grabbing her attention as he whispered her name, when he got her attention he leaned in and gently pulled her over towards him, wrapping her in his arms around her while the sword was tucked in his arm just in case.

Kagome started to relax in his arms, the wave of anxiety drifting away as she started to fall asleep in his arms. Inuyasha would do the same as he felt how warm she was in his arms, his worries would drift away letting slumber take over his being. The group was fortunate Lectors barrier had held its portion till the monk would wake up at dawn.

Lector would be first to wake up and quietly waited for the group to wake up one by one. Once everyone was fully awake Carla would make them a quick breakfast to fuel up before they face-off with Shika in the dreaded swamp.

The monk would take his staff and look at the group. “I need to go to the old hut in the swamp and grab some supplies to hold him off…that is if he hasn’t gotten in there and dumped it into the swamp.” Lector explained. “We must ever separate from each other, stay close to one another, and if he grabs someone we quickly follow. Do you understand?” Everyone nodded. Lector would then thank Carla for her hospitality as they would soon leave to face off with the dreaded demon monk.

Shika was waiting near the tree with his crows all around him as he noticed the suns rays peeking through the trees in the swamp.

**“So it begins.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MHelloooo hope you all enjoy this chapter!! Been having a hard time on fan fiction to add this for those who don't go on here but whatever. 
> 
> Hope you all are safe and are enjoying this fanfic I am making, this is just something to test for when I start writing my own series and stuff so if this gets some attention then...well I don't know I'm rambling over here haha. 
> 
> Anyways, meet Lector the lazy monk who's only purpose is to hide and sleep from those around him! Don't worry, more of his laziness will show in the later chapters! Hopefully the group will handle him haha. Now onto chapter 4!


	5. Shika Strikes

The group had made it to the swamp, following Lector who had been in the swamp many times had knew all the tricks that Shika had left as he started leading them somewhere away from where they last met the demon monk. “We are heading to the hut thats in the swamp. If we are lucky Shika is not waiting for us there.” Lector said.

Inuyasha huffed. “That doesn’t sound suspicious.” he said.

“Inuyasha be quiet will you?” Kagome whispered which made the half demon give her a angered look.

“Look I just don’t have a good feeling following someone we just met yesterday into this swamp thats all I’m saying.” He whispered rather hardly at Kagome.

“Take it easy back there Inuyasha.” Lector said as he scratches his head. “As if I could take all of you on…”

Inuyasha was quiet after that but kept his senses on high alert just in case, keeping himself close to Kagome the further they walked into the forest.

It was quiet…too quiet some of them thought as they kept on walking. Soon a crow would let out a caw to create a chain of them letting out caws throughout the swamp warning the demon monk that they were in the swamp. “Lets go!” Lector cursed as he started to run with the others thus making some crows follow them.

“Anyway we could get rid of the crows?” Sango asked as they kept on running as fast as they could.

Inuyasha and Miroku stopped running and prepared themselves to get rid of the birds.

“Wind tunnel!”

“Wind scar!”

The two men shouted as they released they’re attacks on the crows sending them away but while everyone was distracted due to the crows, Lector didn’t notice that Shika was right behind him a few feet away. When he turned around he got the girls to hide behind him as he pointed his staff at him. “You gonna fight me?” He asked the demon monk but he got no reply.

Meanwhile on the other side Inuyasha and Miroku were also staring at Shika who appeared before them after they’re attack, staring at them quietly as Miroku prepared to use his wind tunnel again. Inuyasha then heard Kagome gasp and quickly turned around and saw that there was another Shika. “Dammit its a trick!” He cursed as he shot a wind scar at the Shinka in front of him, that Shika quickly disappeared and turned into a crow who flew away before his attack could reach it.

The girls heard what Inuyasha said and turned around and saw the other Shika, in an instant Sango grab her Hiraikotsu and threw it at the Shika in front of them and like the other the Shika in front of them was another crow that flew away before the weapon could reach it.

“He’s around…” Inuyasha said as the group got close.

“Lets keep going, if we quickly get to the hut before he does I’ll set up a barrier so he or those damn crows won’t get in.” Lector said as he was first to slowly walk forward leading the group in the direction of the hut.

As the group continued on Kagome subconsciously grasped Inuyasha’s hand, Inuyasha looked down and his cheeks turned pink as they held hands. But that was when he noticed past Kagome was the glowing red eyes of the demon monk staring right at them motioning Inuyasha to come over.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome called out as he looked right at Kagome and back out to where he spotted the monk but he was gone. “Whats wrong?”

Lector looked back at the two as he noticed the other had spotted something. “He must have turned a few crows to look like him to trick us. He must have spotted another one, am I right?” he asked the half demon.

“Yeah…” Inuyasha answered.

“I wouldn’t worry…the crows aren’t as strong as Shika himself. They could only use physical attacks in that form.” Lector explained. “He’s becoming too much of a coward to show his face, he’s probably waiting somewhere in the waters of the swamp for the birds to bring us in one by one. But we must never let out guard down just in case he is watching.”

“Let me guess, he told you this?” Inuyasha asked.

“I told you I’ve been in this swamp at least a dozen times and have talked to the demon monk every chance I get when I visit.” Lector said.

“Yeah sure.” Inuyasha scoffed.

Lector looked back at Inuyasha again. “Doubt me all you want I know about the monk more than you do.”

Inuyasha huffed and stayed quiet while Shippo smirked.

As they were getting closer Lector had to stop them as there was a lot of water blocking they’re way to the hut. “We have to take a boat that is placed her-“ as he turned to face the boat he noticed that where he was staring at there was half of an old destroyed boat. “Dammit!” Lector hissed as he slammed his staff down on the ground.

“So much for that idea.” Inuyasha said as the group looked at the monk.

“So now what should we do Lector?” Miroku asked the other.

Lector closed his eyes and hummed while stroking his beard as he started to think. “I am not sure….the water goes up to our chest so its not best to cross, and it is certainly a long trip to walk around to get to the hut. Hmm…” Lector looked frustrated as he kept on thinking.

Kara would get Sango’s attention as she meows in her ear. “Oh! Lector, do you think we could use Kiara to get across?” As she spoke Kiara jumped off her shoulder and transformed in front of him.

Lector’s eye lit up. “It would be a bit tricky since we could have to separate ourselves to get across such a body of water but it could work.” he said.

“No need to worry!” Shippo said as he jumped out of Kagome’s grasp and transformed into a huge pink balloon. “I can carry the rest!”

Lector was very impressed.

Sango and Miroku would ride on Kiara while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Lector would ride on Shippo as they slowly made they’re way across the wide body of water that was blocking they’re path. “I am fortunate that we didn’t have to walk around to get tho the other side.” Lector said. “It would have probably taken us a long time to get there on foot.”

Kagome smiled. “Well lucky for you that won’t happen.” Meanwhile Inuyasha was quiet as he sat there with his arms tucked in his sleeves and his eyes closed as he only used his ears to track what was around, so far it was quiet and he could only hear the others when they would speak. They were doing good trying to look out for any demon crows or possibly the demon monk as they were about to make it to the other side.

But when the group got closer to the other side both Kiara and Inuyasha had heard something in the distance coming in from below. Inuyasha’s eyes snapped opened and Kiara started to feel unease as she tried to hurry and land the two while Inuyasha grabbed his sword and stood up on Shippo which almost threw Shippo off his balance. “W-Whats the matter Inuyasha?” Shippo asked as he was getting ready to land.

“Somethings coming!” He warned as he jumped off the other once he was close enough to the ground and looked around as Shippo and Kagome land onto the ground. Before the others could reach the three a crow would fly in front of Inuyasha and towards Kagome. The crow would fly behind her and turn into Shika as she turned around, letting out a scream before she was grabbed and dragged away from the others with more crows coming to assist it as the look a like opened its mouth to let out a caw, a sign for the crows to distract them while it makes its attempt to carry the girl away from the others.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha cries out as he obviously goes after her and the fake demon monk.

“Inuyasha wait!” Lector called out before getting pecked in the face by a demon crow.

“Miroku!” Sango cried out as the monk imminently knew what to do and brought out his wind tunnel in which started to scare the crows away from the monk but they would try and make they’re attempt to attack the others from behind and throw Miroku off by pecking him behind his head, Kiara would bite the crow that was tormenting Miroku and toss it aside to help the monk focus on getting rid of the crows.

As the rest were distracted by the crows Inuyasha kept on chasing after Kagome as the fake Shika would continue to lose the half demon following them as fellow demon crows would fly in only to get slashed by Inuyasha’s claws. No matter what the fake would do wether it was to send more friends over to help throw the other off from chasing them, the fake monk was determined to get the girl to the real Shika before Inuyasha would tear it apart.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome cried out while she struggled with the fake monk.

“I’m coming Kagome!” Inuyasha shouted as he got closer to the two. As soon as they were in arms reach, Inuyasha grabbed the cloth of the fake monk and stopped them from moving and imminently punched the other which made it release Kagome and into Inuyasha’s arm. “Are you okay Kagome?” he asked the girl.

“I’m fine. Thank you.”

Inuyasha gave her a smile before returning his attention to the fake Shika who was recovering from the half demons powerful punch. As it rubbed its jaw it looked right at the two before it panicked when Inuyasha unleashed his Tessigia and attempted a wind scar which the fake was able to dodge but the direction the wind scar was heading made the fake demon monk go in a state of panic as it along with other crows tried to stop the wind scar by sacrificing themselves but it was too late as the wind scar hit a branch and cut it off a tree, the crows watched in horror as the branch fell into the somewhat swamp waters and sank till only some small branched attached from it were sticking out of the deep waters around the tree.

Suddenly the fake turned back to a demon crow and dispersed along with the rest of the demon crows flying away from the scene as a sudden dark aura filled the whole swamp. Back where the others were they could feel the dark aura and it sent Lector down to a knee as he started to feel overwhelmed with the dark aura around them. Shippo was first to come to aid the monk who felt ill as the aura continued to linger in the air while Sango and Miroku look around to make sure that the crows were gone.

“Hey are you alright Lector?” Shippo asked.

Lector opened his eyes and looked at the demon fox. “I’m fine child…thank you. This aura…I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I have a feeling that it might be Inuyasha’s doing.” Miroku said.

“It doesn’t feel like his aura though…which means Shika hasn’t turned him. Its hard for me to tell what it is…it doesn’t feel like Shika’s…maybe….” Lector’s face turned pale as his eyes started going wide. “Oh no….they are that far?!” He would soon stand up. “Everyone okay?”

The others nodded. “We need to hurry to the hut and find those two before its too late!” Lector said as he started to lead the group towards the hut.

“Shouldn’t we find them?” Sango asked.

“We came this far, I have faith that those two will keep on avoiding Shika or at least defend themselves against the demon monk.” Lector said as he quickened his pace. “Quickly we must hurry to grab what we need in the hut to stop Shika from doing more harm and talk some sense into him!”

While the rest were heading towards the hut Inuyasha and Kagome were curious as to where they were. Looking up the two have found themselves nearby a huge tree that was bigger than probably the whole village nearby the swamp. “Inuyasha…” Kagome called out.

“What is it?” Inuyasha asked as he looked back at her.

“I-I think l know how far we are in this swamp…” she answered as she continued to look up at the tree in front of them.

“You mean…?” Inuyasha then looks up at the tree.

“Without a doubt that has to be the tree that elder Carla had told us about…the tree that Shika would lead the children too…”

“That means he might be nearby watching us.” Inuyasha growled. “We need to hurry and find the others before he comes after us.” With that Inuyasha started to lead the way with Kagome walking next to him as they tried to avoid sinking in the mud and the deep swamp waters.

Kagome felt uneasy as the crows were silent and she couldn’t feel the presence of the jewel shard anywhere, which meant that either Shika had it and wasn’t around or a demon crow had it and was probably where the others were. As she was deep in thought Inuyasha’s ears twitched and perked up as his head shot up and looked around. Kagome wish she could have his hearing as he basically could hear way more than she could, but before she opened her mouth Inuyasha got a glance at something and quickly put a hand up to her mouth to prevent her from speaking which made her gasp against his hand as he drags her behind a tree.

Inuyasha looked worried as he kept silent and pressed his back behind the tree as his eyes are focused on who was passing through behind them in the water. Kagome wasn’t sure what was happening until she was able to get a glimpse and her eyes went wide and she gripped Inuyasha’s clothes as the two kept silent as they both saw Shika passing through on what looked like an old Japanese fishing boat with a skeleton moving the boat with large paddles.

Shika had his arms in his sleeves, he looked lifeless as he stood on the boat. Inuyasha assumed he was listening to the forest like he was as he made his way towards where the tree had been damage. The half demon hoped that he didn’t notice and they could quietly get away before they’re positions were given away by a crow. But as Inuyasha looked up he could see no demon crows in sight, like as if they were scared to come close to the other ever since his attack had taken off a tree branch. Was there something about the tree that had these crows scared for when he accidentally took off a branch? At least that was what was going through Kagome’s mind as she observed they’re surrounding as well.

As Shika floated past the tree they were hiding behind, Inuyasha kept his eyes on him until the boat was out of sight. Once he could no longer see the old fishing boat Inuyasha gave Kagome a signal to keep quiet as the two slowly got up form they’re spot and started to walk away from the scene. Inuyasha could suddenly feel fear creep on up to him as they started to run away as if running was a bad idea.

He would then realize it was a bad idea when he felt something creeping behind them and Kagome’s shout would conclude his feeling as he turned to face her and saw her with Shika with his arm around Kagome’s neck to hold her still while she struggles to break free from the demon’s hold as he stares down Inuyasha. **“Hello half breed. I hope you know I can sense other demons….right?”**

Inuyasha cursed to himself as he should have known that this demon was not like any other demon he has faced. _‘He reminds me…of Naraku…’_ he thought to himself as he let out a growl. “Let her go! You want too see me right?!” He shouted at the demon monk who would give a slight nod.

**“If you would like to talk then sure you got me in a talking mood though I really want to know why you returned…? Could it be the sacred jewel shard perhaps?”** Shika asked as he looked at the other while Kagome continued to struggle against him. Shika examined Inuyasha before continuing. **“From the looks of you…you have something you want to say?”**

Kagome stopped her struggling and looked at Inuyasha who looked a bit conflicted onto asking the demon monk the question he wants to know or if he should just figure out why Shika is attacking them. From Shika’s personality the demon monk did not know that Inuyasha had done something to the tree, maybe the crows didn’t warn him at all? It was surely strange how a tree could cause a bunch of demons to go quiet and the atmosphere to go dark.

Shika tilted his head. **“Something wrong that you don’t want to speak? Could it be because others have told you about me? About something I can do to others?”**

“I’d like to know how you can tell I am a half breed for someone who looks like they have no sense of smell with a deer skull for a head?” Inuyasha asked as he brought out his Tessigia and pointed it at the demon monk.

**“Good question. Lets just say that…I was informed of your arrival and who you all are before you even got close to the swamp…”** Shika answered as his head went down to stare at the other while his grip around Kagome tightened. The demon monk did not sense the presence of Naraku but that didn’t mean that he was still nearby possibly watching the whole confrontation between them right now. **“Now tell me why are you all here before I start digging my claws into her and damage more of her beautiful skin.”** As he said that his claws started to dig into her but not enough to draw blood but enough to give them a warning.

“You know why we are here.” Inuyasha said as he points the Tessigia at the demon monk. “We are here for the sacred jewel shard that is in this swamp of yours.”

**“Is that all?”** Shika said. **“From what my crows informed me you seemed curious enough about something to enter the swamp alone. What were you looking for perhaps on your own?”**

That was when Inuyasha begun to hide what he was curious about in front of the monk. “What are you talking about? I tried to see if I could find the shard on my own, give my friends a break since they are not like me.” he lied.

**“I doubt that. A group like you…hunting these shards from other demons…it’s hard to do on your own without others assistance or personal knowledge. Now tell us the real reason why you are here boy…because from what I can tell…its not just the shard that you are concerned about.”** Shika then looks down at Kagome who looked at him clearly scared for her life as the demons appearance was most defiantly frightening to her. Like a monster from a scary movie her friends would all dare to watch when they go out.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome called out to him.

Inuyasha looked over at her as he stared into her eyes which pleaded to him to tell the demon monk the truth, something Inuyasha was hiding deep down just for her. Inuyasha growled as he shook his head and answered the demon monk. “Fine….I came here to see if you do turn others into demons…” The half demon admitted.

Shika looked at him for a moment before finally speaking. **“Whats it to you? You are the enemy here and me helping you with your petty problems does not concern me, you are here to harm the tree and what lies within it and I will not let you do such a thing.”**

“We are not here to cause trouble!” Kagome interrupted.

“We are here for the jewel shard which you possess!” Inuyasha stated. “Not to destroy the tree for whatever the hell is in it you stupid deer!”

**“Oh but you had made an attempt and succeeded in that!”** Shika snarled as his arm tightens around Kagome’s neck causing her to struggle. **“Don’t think I’ve felt the pain from your attack striking a branch from the sacred tree! I am connected too that tree! I am its protecter! And what you have done is what I consider a sin!”** His eyes were glowing as the demon monk yelled at them.

“Let her go and we can talk about what happened!” Inuyasha said. “We’ll give you our side of the story and let you be the one to judge!”

Shika looks down at Kagome before looking back up at Inuyasha. **“Like I trust you…but her…”** he growled as he then lets go of Kagome. **“I’ll let you speak upon his behalf, between the two of you she is more calm while you are rather…”**

Inuyasha glares at him as he stopped talking, he got the point and didn’t like hearing it from him.

Kagome was shaken up as she looked at him, she would feel something wrap around her ankles. When she looked down she saw that there were vines wrapped around her ankles, fortunately they did not have thorns on to pierce her skin. She would look back up at Shika to see him quietly waiting for her to talk to him. “Uh…”

“Listen Shika…what had happened was an accident…we didn’t know we were close to the tree and I’m sure Inuyasha wouldn’t have harmed the tree if he knew where it was at.”

Shika stared her down. From what Kagome was thinking he was debating on letting them go for now or doing the worst.

**“How can I be so sure young lady?”** Shika growled.

“Because you can trust me.” Kagome said and in return Shika gave her a look which was hard for her to tell with his face showing just a blank expression as the only way they could tell would be the tone of his voice.

Shika lets out a growl as he observes both him and her, and like that the vines around Kagame’s ankles had started to release her and go back into the swampy water near them. **“You!”** He called out as he points at Inuyasha and then curls his finger. **“Come here.”**

Inuyasha was hesitant before making his way to Kagome’s side, wrapping an arm around her to keep her close to him in case the demon monk would try and pry her away from him “You okay?” He asked her.

“I’m fine Inuyasha.” she answered.

“ **I don’t trust people that often. But there is just something about you that makes me want to believe you…so consider yourselves lucky….for now. As for you…Inuyasha. Why do you want to become a full demon?”**

Inuyasha bared his fangs before looking at Kagome while Shika would patiently keep quiet as he stared him down. **“Is it something you truly want? Think clearly now.”**

As the swamp was quiet the group caught to noise of a twig snapping right near them, Shika sent vines to grasp what was near them but it quickly escaped and showed itself in front of them which defiantly brought confusing and concern to Inuyasha and Kagome. In front of them was another Shika but was it a fake or was the Shika in front of them the fake?

“I knew not to trust him!” Inuyasha barked as he brought out Tessigia. “We are caught in a trap! Stay close to me Kagome!” Kagome got close to him as she reached back to grab an arrow as well as her bow. She could have sworn she had heard Shika quietly say “What?” as they got ready to attack the two demons.

The quiet Shika shot itself at Inuyasha avoiding the swings of the half demons blade as it shoved Kagome towards Shika who prevent her from falling by catching her. “Kagome!” Inuyasha shouted as he attacked the other Shika once more but the demon was quicker and dodged the attack. While he dodged his claws started to glow red as he made his attack to stab Inuyasha but missed as the half demon quickly avoided his attack. Backing away from the demon trying to stab him Inuyasha started heading towards Kagome swinging his Tessigia at Shika. “Get away from her! Move Kagome!” he roared as he slammed the Tessigia down. “Wind scar!”

Kagome listened to him and quickly moved out of the way as the Wind scar made is way towards Shika who had quickly dodged the attack. Kagome would run to Inuyasha. “We need to get out of here!” she said.

Inuyasha looked around for a way out but also had to grab Kagome by the waist and dodged the other Shika trying to stab her with his claws but ended up taking the hit instead right in the gut. Shika used thorns to prevent Kagome from falling and back on her feet. “I have a bad feeling about this…” he said as he hurried over.

Inuyasha cried out in pain as the other demon monk had stabbed him. As he started to move back the demon quickly removed his claws from Inuyasha and backed away a bit, no one could tell but the demon monk looked please while the other looked rather…concerned. “Inuyasha…?” Kagome called out as she saw him stumble back more.

A red aura started to appear around him, his claws got longer, marks appeared under his eyes, and Kagome could feel herself wanting to back off in fear as the aura around Inuyasha felt very threatening. She knew he had suddenly turned demon. “In..yasha..?” she called out. Inuyasha’s fingers twitched as she called out his name and slowly turned his head to reveal those red and blue demon eyes. He looked like he was in pain when he turned halfway to see her.

**“What the…?”** The Shika who stabbed Inuyasha said as he observes the scene.

**“He’s fighting the transformation….”** Shika said as he appears behind Kagome.

“What? Wait so…that attack the other did…was a spell to turn Inuyasha into a full demon?” She asked and Shika nodded.

**“Hmph, you finally gotten what you’ve wanted and here you go resisting the gift I give to you.”** the other Shika growled. **“You hurt me.”**

After he spoke Inuyasha locked eyes with the other while touching his wound with his claws before attacking the other with Blades of Blood. Luckily for the demon monk he had dodged the others attack just in time. Followed by another…and another. Constant Blades of Blood being used against the monk that turned Inuyasha this way, but what haunted Kagame’s mind was if he was completely in control or if he was on a rampage due to force transformation.

Eventually the demon monk would use vines in attempt to hold him down until he was far away from him, when the monk was far away the vines grip on Inuyasha started to weaken and eventually he was able to slash them off without the restraint of them on his limbs. Looking to where the demon monk had ran off Inuyasha made no attempt to chase since he was long gone now.

“Inuyasha…?” Kagome called out in which the demons ears perked up. He would turn his head around to face her and Shika, the sight of him frightened Kagome. But what confused her was why all of a sudden was she so afraid of him like this?

She would get her answer when Inuyasha was suddenly in front of them raising his claws at her with a look that screamed…

**“RUN YOU FOOL!”** Shika screeched.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! New year and finally a new chapter! I would have been done with this sooner but a lot of stuff was going on with the holidays and such so I've been feeling unmotivated. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to post the next one soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo~ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new fanfic that has been pestering. This is one of 2 stories that plague my mind and I hope my writing is good enough. It has been a while since I last logged on here sooooo...
> 
> Expect updates whenever I get em done since life at the moment is...crazy to say the least.
> 
> Hope you are staying safe out there and enjoy the story! ^-^


End file.
